Hijikata Raiden
Hijikata Raiden (土方雷電) is a defender for Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A southern power player with a big heart whose great at taking care of others."'' Appearance He has a big, muscular build and burgundy hair with an orange streak down the middle in the shape of a flame. He also has facial hair and side burns. Hijikata may sometimes be mistaken as to'' not'' be a student. Personality People view him as a "big brother" type, which shows when Endou and his team met him for the first time. This is shown again whenever one of the players in Endou's team is facing hardships. He also helps Gouenji in Season 2 to hide him from the three messengers who had kidnapped his sister Yuuka and were threatening to harm her if he didn't join Aliea Academy. He takes care of five younger siblings, which was the main reason why he had to decline Endou's invitation to join the Inazuma Caravan at first. Hijikata is a talented defense player and his main technique is Super Shikofumi. Plot Season 2 Hijikata first appeared when Endou and Kidou saw his brothers playing soccer and took the ball. He shows his hissatsu, Super Shikofumi against Kidou. It was later revealed that he was asked by Onigawara to look after Gouenji while his sister was under Aliea Gakuen's custody. He also helped Gouenji to create Bakunetsu Storm. Season 3 Hijikata is then chosen as a candidate for Inazuma Japan, and gets a place as a representative. In the match against The Kingdom, he makes Roniejo realize that their families had sent all of them there to play the soccer they desired. After the match, he asks Roniejo to teach him samba, so that he could teach his siblings. Game Inazuma Eleven 2 To get him you need to download a lighthouse key from WiFi. After you get the key, enter the lighthouse. He will be in the room on the right. Inazuma Eleven 3 Hijikata will automatically join your team during the first chapter of the game. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Anime only *'DF Blade Attack ' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Tsunami Boost ' *'DF Super Shikofumi' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Thunder Beast ' *'DF Super Shikofumi' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Scratch Raid' *'OF Claymore ' *'OF Round Spark ' *'DF Elephant Press ' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kemono Ou Leon' Trivia *Hijikata is classified as a midfielder in the DS game, but his large size and techniques make him more suitable to be a defender. **Also, he is a defender for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Strikers. **In the second game, he is a forward. *He and Kurimatsu are the only members of Inazuma Japan who were not confirmed to appear in GO. *His dub name 'Thor' is the same name as the Norse God of Thunder, Thor. Category:Midfielders Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Red Team Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User